Thieving Nyx
by WhenDayMeetsDark
Summary: Violet lost her memories in a car crash and has been searching for them ever since; Lain was left at Camp Half-Blood when she was a baby and knows nothing of her family; Aimee is an overly enthusiastic girl with a deadly past. Full summary inside Rated T
1. Violet I

**Yeah another new story. But I was trying to get through a writer's block on _Burning Desire _and this is what I came up with, so I decided to post it. And yeah, it's another Nico/OC story. Anyone sensing a pattern? Also, just to let you know, there won't be many updates on this until I'm finished _Imperfect Love_.**

**Full Summary: **Violet Hanson lost her memories in a car crash when she was seven and has been searching for her past ever since; Lain McKenzie was left at Camp Half-Blood when she was a baby and knows nothing of her family; Aimee Dean is an overly enthusiastic girl with a deadly past. Now these three friends must go on a dangerous quest to the Underworld to save the unforgiving goddess of night.

**_Hope you enjoy (:_**

The camp always seemed eerily quiet after the summer session, no matter how many kids stayed year round.

This could be a good thing or a bad thing, depending on the person; for me this was a bad thing, a very bad thing indeed. You see, I prefer it when things are loud and chaotic, which are just about the only two words to describe Camp Half-Blood in the summer. It didn't help that my boyfriend, Nico di Angelo, had missed the summer session again. I was used to this, but he usually came to camp at _least_ once a month, and I haven't seen him since my birthday in April. I tried asking his sister Lain what was up but she just said their dad needed their help for something.

Okay, so Lain's one of my best friends, and I know when somethings troubling her. Well, more than usual anyway, because let's face it; the girls got issues. Don't get me wrong, I love her to death (sorry bad pun) but even she agrees she has problems. No one blames her; anyone in her position would have issues. Anyway, I could tell something was most definitely wrong. She wouldn't tell me what it was, though, which was weird; she usually tells me everything. She acted like it was some big secret that could get or killed, which it probably could seeing as we're demigods. I know I shouldn't pry but hey, I'm a curious girl.

I think I might just let it go. For now, anyway. Because honestly there's some more important things on my mind right now. Or, more accurately, there's some more important things _missing_ from my mind. Like-

The door to the Hecate cabin crashed open breaking my train of thought, and I saw of a girl of fourteen with extremely curly ginger hair and a smile as big as her face revealing pink and green braces skip in; Aimee. Mopey McMoperPants, you gonna stop _moping_ and come to the campfire with me?"

I blinked and stared at her. "What did you just call me?"

"Mopey McMoperPants." she said in a tone that confirmed my suspicions; she _was _crazy. She plopped herself down beside me, one led falling off the bed. "Like, ever since May you've been moping around all depressed and angsty and stuff. Even Lain agrees it's getting annoying, and she's pretty angsty. But, you know I think that might have something to do with the fact that the reason you're all depressed and mopey and sulky - and pranky! - is that you're in love with her brother and you miss him and all and that concept but be _really_ weird for her. I 'unno, none of _my_ friends are dating any of _my_ siblings so-"

I swear Aimee has no mouth brake whatsoever. She just keeps talking and talking and talking until you make her shut up. I said Lain had issues; she's got _nothing _on Aimee. The problem is Aimee is so damn unhateable. I'm being serious, there is absolutely no way to hate the girl; she's too damn nice. She may be absolutely clueless at times, but she almost _always_ means well. And she always goes out of her way to-oh shit she's still talking. I should probably listen. "Like, isn't it _weird_ to know that she makes our with your _brother_-"

"Considering I make out with her brother, no not really." I cut her off.

"Oh right...So you gonna come with me to the campfire?" She looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. "It'll take your mind off of Nico!"

I glared at the bunk above me, my almost happy mood darkening. "Fine. It's not like I had anything better to do, anyway."

"D'aw muffin! It'll be okay! Now, let's go nom on something delicious!" She said. Nom was basically eat, and d'aw...well d'aw was just an Aimee way of saying aw. "Like s'mores! Mmm s'mores…" She said, hopping up off the bed, and I couldn't help but smile at how the mere thought of s'mores made Aimee so happy. She just had that affect on people; she _made_ you smile, even if you didn't want to.

"Okay." I consented, getting up off the bed and following her to the door. "But only because I didn't have anything better to do."

She opened the door and we both walked out into the fading twilight, and I closed the door behind us. "Okiee Dokie" she said, linking her arm with mine and trying to skip. Aw hell no! She can link her arm with mine, sure, but there is _no way_ we are skipping. Luckily she caught on that I didn't want to skip pretty fast, because it was _awkward_ trying to walk while someone you're linked with skipped, and she settled for what she called 'walking with rhythm'. It didn't take us long to get to the campfire - the Hecate cabin was really close to it - only about 5 minutes, and when we got there Aimee let go of my arm and ran over to sit beside Lain, a proud smile on her face.

I shook my head and smiled before walking over to them. When I sat down on the other side of Lain I heard her say, "Wow Aimee, you actually got Vi to stop moping and leave her cabin."

Aimee smiled happily as I rolled my eyes. "Oh no, be rest assured; I'm still moping."

Lain rolled her eyes and looked over at me. "Do you see me moping over how Hayden isn't here?"

"Do you see me having seen Nico in the last six months?" I asked Lain, mocking her tone and feeling irritable. I know I shouldn't have taken it out on Lain, because it wasn't her fault, but I couldn't help it.

I felt Lain shift beside me and her arm snaked around my shoulders. "I'm sorry Vi. I just...I forget sometimes."

I stared at her incredulously. "How do you forget your brothers not here? Didn't you notice your cabins been rather empty these few months?"

She rolled her eyes. "I meant I forget what it's like to not see my boyfriend for an extended period of time; I'll probably be moping like crazy by January."

At that moment Chiron stepped forward to start that campfire, which was its usual fun with the s'mores and the sing-along and all, but I couldn't help but think that it would've been a lot more fun if Nico was there holding my hand. I mean, _everything_ was more fun when Nico was with me, regardless of the situation. It was more fun before we dated, and if we ever do break up, it will be more fun after.

After the campfire was over, Aimee bounced off to her cabin while me and Lain dragged our feet to our cabins which were beside each other, #13 and #14. When we were about halfway there the sky began to brighten and we stopped in amazement. Within a few seconds it was bright as day and I groaned at how bright it was; I could _never _sleep when it was light outside. A child of Demeter ran over and told us that Chiron had called an emergency war council – or a meeting for the head counsellors – we turned around and dragged our feet to the Big House. We went around the porch to the front door and into the room where everyone was talking loudly. The war council room had become practically family with its couches, ping pong table, and numerous knife marks from the Ares cabin tirades – mainly from Clarisse – and me and Lain comfortably sunk into one of the couches. Almost instantly Aimee was lying across our legs, feet dangling on the empty cushion, head in my lap.

"Hai," she said cheerfully. Damn Apollo kids and their never-ever-tiredness.

"Hey," we grumbled simultaneously in response, not even bothering to attempt to shove Aimee off as we normally would. Aimee really needed a boyfriend; preferably one who liked to snuggle.

Chiron stood at the front of the room full centaur form and he cleared his throat. "As many of you have most likely noticed, the night has gone—"

"Nope, never noticed." I grumbled, wondering why Chiron would call us here to tell us something so bluntly obvious. Chiron either didn't hear me or just decided to ignore me.

"-and at the moment only one thing is clear; we need a quest. But, rather unfortunately, our oracle is not here. I have contacted her and she said she can be here by tomorrow morning-"

I felt someone jab a poke in my side. It was Aimee, naturally. She whispered "Nyx" almost silently, her eyes gleaming with excitement. I didn't get it at first but I felt Lain stiffen beside me and it only took my tired brain a moment to process what the other two had already figured out.

Nyx was the Goddess of Night; surely she had the power to take it away, right?

"Now at the moment," Chiron continued. "there are two main problems. First off, it is not only the valley that has lost the night; it is the whole world and mortals are bound to notice. But, i'm afraid we have even more pressing matters; until the night is returned Apollo will not be able to stop driving the, ah, sun. And he is not happy about it."

The room was silent for a moment as everyone thought about what it would mean; bad things only, of course.

"Until our oracle has issued a quest, however, there is nothing we can do. We must meet here tomorrow at 2 o'clock sharp."

Everyone nodded but one kid who yelled out "Can we go to bed yet?" I think he was a son of Demeter, but I really wasn't sure. Before Chiron could respond, the nods turned into yelling as the demigods around me realized that we couldn't do anything. That was truly the one thing no demigod could stand doing; nothing. So, as usual in this situation, pandemonium broke out;

"But surely-"

"_Something_ we can do-"

"Anything!"

"-can't be-"

"Nothing!"

"Settle down!" Chiron called out. "I know it is hard doing nothing, but we cannot move forth until a prophecy has been given, so until further notice you will all return to your cabins and report here at 2 tomorrow. Goodnight."

He left us then, his tail swishing behind him. I couldn't help but notice it was curly and I remembered the rumours that Chiron put his tail in curlers at night. I snickered and my mouth twitched in amusement.

"You think this is _funny_?" Someone spat out at me. No, literally; spit hit my cheek. I wiped it off in disgust and looked up to see the head counsellor of the Ares cabin, Clarisse La Rue. She normally wasn't as bad as you would think an Ares camper would be, but apparently the thought of me not taking this seriously pissed her off. But I _was_ taking this seriously; who wouldn't?

"No." i replied coolly.

"Then why were you snickering?"

"Is it a crime?"

"No, but not taking this seriously could get you killed, and I don't know if you know this kid but Silena was fond of you. You're not dying on my watch. And if you're not taking this seriously and Rachel issues you the prophecy and you die. What would happen then? Huh?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes; me and Silena Beauregard had been friends, and I should have known that Clarisse might have a soft spot for anything or anyone she liked; Clarisse and Percy even got along now. "If you must know, Clarisse, I was snickering at how curley Chirons tail is/ Ever heard the rumours about the curlers?"

She contemplated whether or not to believe me before grinning. "I saw them myself."

My mouth fell open in shock. "Really?"

She nodded. "It was _classic_. If demigods could use phones I would've taken a picture.

I smiled. This is what I mean about Clarisse not being half-bad; she really could be nice, when she wanted to. I looked around and realized that me, Lain, Aimee, and Clarisse were the only people left in the room. I also realized that Aimee was asleep. I groaned slightly; Aimee may be light as a freaking feather, but I really didn't feel like carrying her and I didn't have the heart to wake her up. Clarisse seemed to realize that I was too tired the carry her to the Apollo cabin because she picked her up off of us, careful not to wake her, and said "Don't worry, i'll bring her to her cabin. It's on the way to Ares cabin anyway."

I grinned slightly. "Thanks."

She shrugged as much as she could while carrying a 5'2, 57 pound girl bridal style. "Don't mention it."

Before I could reply she turned on her heels and left. I yawned and turned to Lain. "Do you think Chiron would really care all that much if we slept here? I'm about to pass out."

She yawned and streached out. "Probably not."

And so, without another word we readjusted ourselves so we were comfortable - which was _not_ an easy task; the couch was too small for the both of us but whatever, we managed - and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Violet II

**Hello, people on fanfiction! Chapter two...yeah chapters for this story will be frequent until around chapter 6, but then it'll be few and far between. Sorry about that! Alright, now on with the chapter!**

_**Hope you like it(:**_

Demigod dreams are really pointless sometimes.

Like seriously, most of the time I think that these dreams are just meant to confuse us, nothing more. I'm sorry but it's extremely difficult to think that the Gods are sending me an omen or whatever while I'm sitting here watching me and Lain sleep. That's what I'm doing right now; sitting here watching myself dream this pointless dream while mind-ranting about how pointless it is. Even asleep I look annoyed. Basically I'm just waiting for something to happen, because in some dreams such as this one time will move as fast or as slow as it would when you're awake, and the only difference is that often your movements are frustratingly sluggish and slow. Suddenly Chiron galloped in and shook Lain lightly and I couldn't help but think, _finally something's happening!_

"Go away." She murmured, shifting slightly.

"You must wake, child." Chiron coaxed. "Your father requests your presence."

"Yeah, well you can tell my 'father' to shove off because I'm not going." She bluntly stated, sitting up and rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Er," Chiron replied, "It would not be wise to tell the Lord of the Dead to shove off."

"Don't care. Like, at all. Does no one get that I'm not leaving Violet totally alone? She's sad enough with Nico gone all the time."

Aw, the emotionless daughter of Hades _does _care. Chiron continued to try and persuade her, but I could tell even he knew it was fruitless. "She'll have Aimee."

Lain and I both shuddered at the thought of me and Aimee being alone in the same room for longer than ten minutes. Again. "Leave her alone with Aimee and terrible things will happen; Aimee will go on a rampage and I'm afraid Violet may kill her."

"You're being melodramatic, child." Chiron said with a sigh.

"I'm being realistic," She corrected him. "I'm not leaving her alone. Not again."

I blinked in confusion; when had Lain ever left me alone?

"She doesn't remember, Lain." Chiron said kindly, sadness in his eyes.

She looked like she was fighting back tears which was a shock because a crying Lain was _not_ the Lain I knew and tolerated. "That doesn't change the fact that she died because of me..." She whispered. "She died."

"That was not your fault, child. And she did not die." Chiron said firmly.

"Oh who are we kidding?" She asked him in exasperation. "I didn't get there in time and it was a miracle Thanatos agreed to bright her back. And the Lethe is irreversible..."

She bowed her head as the tears ran freely down her face and I just stood there, stunned. I died? How is that even possible? I'm not a ghost! I have a heartbeat! How...this can't be...And what did the Lethe have to do with anything...unless...my missing memories...

Everything began to fade away, and Lain said something but I couldn't quite hear her anymore. Oh, so whoever sent me this message decided that _now_ of all times would be the time to end it?

When the next dream-like state came to I didn't mind that the last one was over nearly as much as I had before.

I was in what I was guessing was a bedroom in the Underworld, and the first thing I saw was Nico. I stood there momentarily taking in the fact that I was seeing my boyfriend for the first time in six months. He flicked his hair out of his eyes and smiled before saying "Hey."

Hey? He left me alone and miserable for six months and all he can say is hey? I wanted to be mad at him for that but one look at his face and my heart melted, all anger towards him forgotten. I found myself in his arms, not quite sure how I'd gotten there but truthfully, I didn't care.

"I missed you." I mumbled into his neck as he was a good four or five inches taller than me, but then again I was only 5'5 after all.

"I missed you too." He said, his arms tightening around me. We just stood there for a moment, silent in each others arms. Even though I knew it was only a dream it felt so _real_ and I desperately wanted it to be. Well, to a certain extent I suppose it was real; it was probably a dream-message. After a few minutes Nico pulled away slightly so that he was still holding me but not quite as close. He looked down at me and I looked up at him, my eyes focusing on his lips. I was hoping he'd kiss me, but he didn't. He just whispered, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked, even I will admit, stupidly.

"For leaving you for six months. I wanted to go back so many times, but my father wouldn't allow it."

I nodded. "It's okay. Good thing Lain was here, though, or Aimee would've driven me insane months ago."

He chuckled quietly. "She can be pretty...enthusiastic."

"Enthusiastic? Try all out crazy. The girl started calling me _muffin_. Muffin!"

He laughed, louder this time. "Well, she is Aimee."

"True." I consented. Sighing I asked him, "We don't have much time, do we?"

He didn't answer, instead he tucked my hair behind me ear. "You left your hair down."

I looked down at my blonde hair that was approximately three inches above my waist, and I flicked it behind my back. I never did get around to cutting it. "I couldn't find a ponytail."

"Oh." He murmured. You know, now that I think about it, this is an even more pointless dream than the last one. Pointless, but enjoyable. I tried to take in every moment that I was with Nico, because even though he hadn't answered I knew we didn't have long.

He looked at me and murmured "A few minutes at most" before kissing me. It wasn't fast or anything close to making out but instead slow and loving, which was honestly better. His lips were soft against my chapped ones and after the kiss broke off I rested my head against his shoulder.

I could feel a hand shaking me, and it was odd because at the same time I could feel Nico still in my arms and I knew someone was trying to wake me up. I clutched an unknowing Nico tighter as if that might keep me there, but deep down I knew it wouldn't. Nothing could make this dream last, and I looked up into his face trying to take a mental picture. Without a word spoken between us he seemed to understand that I had to leave, and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Don't cry." He whispered before kissing me lightly.

I had only one thought before waking up; pointless dreams really are amazing.


	3. Lain III

**Hello(: Chapter three! It was act****ually pre-written, I wrote it right after the second chapter but I didn't really want to post it right after I posted Chapter. 2 but I figured posting it now wouldn't be too bad. Sorry for how short it is but I already have the next chapter written, I just need to find time to write it up on the computer.**

**_Hope you like it(:_**

I shook Violet and whispered for her to wake up for the twenty-third time; I'd been trying to wake her up for about fifteen minutes. Suddenly she stirred, rolled over, and opened her eyes. She groaned slightly before rubbing her eyes are glaring at me. "Lain! Why'd you wake me up?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's almost two o' clock Vi. Everyone'll be here some; Rachel got here almost an hour ago."

"Oh but..." She faltered and looked down as tears began to form in her eyes. "Nico sent me a dream-message..."

I looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry then but..."

"I had to wake up, I know. It's okay."

"Why didn't you guys change?" I heard Aimee's voice float into the room from the doorframe which she was leaning against.

"We slept here." Violet replied. "I just woke up now."

"Gottcha." She said before doing a slight dance over and sitting in-between me and Vi promptly taking my hand in her surprisingly firm grip, her other hand now in Violets.

After about five or so minutes every head counsellor, or in the Hermes cabin's case both head counsellors, was there and Rachel sat on the couch beside Annabeth. They only reason Annabeth was still here and not with her dad in San Francisco is because even now, two years after the war with the titans, she was still working on re-designing Olympus. Aimee let go of Violet's hand and waved excitedly to them before taking Vi's hand again. They both smiled and waved back. Chiron stepped forward and cleared his throat. "I officially call the meeting to order." He said which was strangely formal even for Chiron. Before he could say anything else Rachel stood up and you could tell by the way she presented herself that she was about to give a prophecy—I'm not quite sure why, but she looked a little different when she was being all oracle-y and stuff.

She crossed the room and stopped in front of Aimee who looked petrified. Rachel opened her mouth and a sort of green mist poured out. Oh ew, that's disgusting. She began to recite a prophecy in a raspy, scratchy voice;

_"The daughter of Day will save the Goddess of Night_

_Apollo's child must bend the Death Kings might_

_The daughter of magic and the daughter of death_

_must accompany her until one's last breath."_

Before the prophecy had begun Connor and Annabeth had positioned themselves behind Rachel, arms waiting to collapse her if she fell, which she did; as soon as the prophecy ended she collapsed into their waiting arms and they had to half lead half carry her to the couch to rest.

Chiron looked grave and I wondered if he knew what the prophecy meant; I was fairly certain it related to why my father had made me come to him earlier in the year, but no hope that Chiron would either confirm nor deny my suspicions. "A prophecy has been given, a quest has been issued; Aimee who do you chose to go with you?"

"Lain and Violet." She said, sounding absolutely horrified. I gave her hand a comforting squeeze no longer even attempting to get her to let go; when Aimee saw the bad side of things, you knew it was truly terrible.

"The daughter of magic and the daughter of death; who else could she take?" Violet grumbled, and I understood why she did. I mean, it was pretty obvious; the only other choice would've been Jaelynn and there is _no way_ Violet would let her go on a quest at six, and neither would Chiron, anyway. Honestly, I don't think violet wanted to go but I knew should would for Aimee. She wouldn't - couldn't - let Aimee down, not when she was looking so terrified herself. And anyway, Nyx is in the underworld; if she's thinking what I think she's thinking then she knew she'd be able to see Nico. But Aimee's a child of Apollo and the children of Apollo and the underworld go together about as well as pickles and pancakes.

Everyone still seemed to be in shock, but the awkward silence that had settled upon us broke when Travis Stoll as the inevitable question. "But what does it _mean_?"

"I'm not sure, child, but I think I have a good idea." Chiron answered, looking distressed. "Unfortunately, I cannot tell you. You have no idea how much I wish I could but I'm afraid I simply cannot."

Violet shrugged. "I didn't expect you to tell us; isn't it, like, against the ancient laws or something?"

Chiron shook his head. "No, not precisely. But it would be dangerous for you to know your future before it happens; you'll try to change it and when demigods try to either control or change the future whether their intentions are good or not it usually ends in many deaths."

"I wouldn't try and change the future." Violet said defiantly. As an afterthought she added. "Then, if I knew who was going to die I'd probably try and stop them from, well, dying so maybe me not knowing is a good thing. It would probably be _desastrosas_ if I knew."

I rolled my eyes at Violet's use of what I'm guessing is Spanish; even after her memory had been wiped in the Lethe she could still speak Spanish, though I'm not quite sure if she's Spanish or if she just took Spanish in school. "And that means...?"

"Oh," She said, a sly smile crossing her face as it always did when I couldn't understand her. "Disastrous. What a _perdedor_. And since i know you're going to ask, that would be loser."

I rolled my eyes again and she smirked.

"I hate to interrupt," Annabeth said. "But since apparently no one is going to ask, when are they leaving?"

He cleared his throat as if trying to prolong the moment. But eventually he had to answer and when he did it shocked everyone;

"Now."


	4. Lain IIII

**Well hi here(; Here's chapter four for you guys. I'm so sorry that it's so short, but all the same I hope you like it(:**

Now? _Now_? Chiron had to be kidding. I mean, come _on_; nobody ever went on a quest without a day or so in-between the prophecy given and the actual quest's beginning. And a time limit hadn't even been given; i mean, sure, Nyx needed to return the night but it wasn't _that _big of a deal. Or maybe I'm just saying that because i know exactly where to find her...shit, I really am screwed.

"Now?" I heard Aimee say beside me, quietly. "Does it have to be _now_?"

"I'm afraid so. You must go to collect your belongings. This meeting is adjourned."

Everyone but Rachel, Annabeth, Aimee, Violet, and I cleared out, shock written all over their faces. When Chiron stopped out the door and turned to look around at all of us seeing that none of us had budged an inch. Annabeth quickly said, "I'm just going to stay here with Rachel, just until she's strong enough to get to her cave. And I need to talk to Violet and Lain, along with Aimee."

I smiled a bit, for two reasons; one, I'd been to Rachel's cave and it was pretty sick. Two, I was glad that Annabeth had covered for us. Chiron nodded to her and turned to us "You have an hour." After seeing our expressions he added, "I'm truly sorry children. One hour."

Everything was silent for a few minutes before someone – Annabeth – finally spoke up. "I remember my first quest." She sounded wistful, surprisingly. I didn't really think a deadly quest was something to be wistful about. But okay then. "Percy was such an idiot. We had to go to the Underworld, and he tried to act all brave but I could tell he was scared out of his mind. Our third quest member was a satyr named Grover. He's off being the god of the Wild now, taking the place of Pan."

"Grover?" Violet said, sounding curious. I could almost see the wheels turning in her head and I swear, I would've killed to know what she was thinking then. Fortunately she voiced her thoughts; "He was the satyr that brought me to camp."

"No kidding," Annabeth said sounding surprised, which was a shock to me because I'd seen her be randomly attacked by a hoard of hellhounds and not be surprised. "When?"

"Well..." Violet said a crease in her brow and I knew she was trying to remember. This was after the Lethe had wiped her brain, but i knew she still had trouble remembering things even from after that time. Good thing she didn't know her mind had been wiped; amnesia was a much better thing to deal with than the terrifying truth. "I was 9 so 2005 I think."

"Wait, how is that even possible?" I asked, even though I knew it was true; she had been brought here in 2005, but now that I thought about it, even though I knew that it was true, it didn't make much sense. "Didn't Grover bring Percy here in 2005?"

"That's what I was thinking," Annabeth said, sounding puzzled. Wow, a child of Athena puzzled; this was a truly uncommon experience.

"It might not have been 2005; I think maybe it could have been 2004. I'm not sure I just know that it was during the year after I lost my memory, and he went to my school in the 4th grade and he brought me here during that year as well."

"That's still pretty impossible." Annabeth said, frowning still obviously trying to calculate the answer. It was impossible, though; this wasn't a math equation. "Grover went to Yancy Academy with Percy in 2004/2005."

"Why don't we just ask Grover how he did it the next time he comes to camp?" I suggested

"Yeah, why not." Violet said, shrugging. "Ah, Lain, I think it's kind of up to you to get us to the Underworld..." Vi trailed off and I saw what, no who she was looking at; Aimee. She'd gone paler than normal and she looked absolutely terrified.

Her voice sounded small, like a child getting a scolding when she said, "Do we have to go to the Underworld? Really?"

"I'm afraid so, cupcake." Violet said gently, and I instantly knew that it was serious. Like I said before, when Aimee of all people saw the bad side of things it was serious, serious enough for Violet to call her cupcake which Aimee had been trying to get her to do for _years_. "It'll be okay though, right Lain?"

"Right." I agreed though I knew i couldn't guarantee it. It would be easier, of course, with my knowledge of what happened to Nyx but I couldn't tell them which would probably prove to be a problem. And my father could be pretty damn stubborn sometimes... "We should probably get ready; it's already 2:30..."

"Yeah." Aimee agreed cheerfully and bounced up looking happy again. I felt guilty for giving her what might prove to be false hope.

"I'll meet up with you guys later, alright." I said

"Yeah sure, later." Violet said looking curious. I gave her a look that told her not to pry and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Byyyyyyyyye!" Aimee shouted, waving frantically and dragging out the 'y' in bye.

"See you later. Bye Annabeth." I said, though Annabeth seemed to be in her won little dream world. Still frantically trying to work out the whole Grover possibly being with Violet and Percy at the same time thing and I rolled my eyes.

"Huh? Oh, bye Lain." She said distractedly.

I left them then, stepping out into the cool autumn air. There was only one thing I need to do now. Alright, two if you counted packing;

It was time to acknowledge my father's existence and send him an Iris-message.


	5. Aimee V

**Hey there readers on fanfiction! How y'all doin'? Haha i'm just kidding. Sorry for yet another short chapter, but still;**

_**I hope you like it.**_

If I know one thing, it's that quests are bad and if Violet and Lain weren't there with me I don't know what I'd do. Okay, so I might not be as clueless as I sometimes lead them on to believe, but really what's the point of moping around and being pessimistic? There really isn't one, so I tried to stay optimistic and positive, no matter the situation I was in.

Which is why, even now when I was packing off to the Underworld, I positively hummed Beside You by Marianas Trench absentmindedly grabbing things I thought I'd need; some clothes, a dagger, ambrosia, nectar, and a few other things. I had an enchanted golden bow that every child of Apollo got when they were claimed. It only had one arrow, but it appeared in my sheath right after it pierced something so I didn't really need more than one. The bow only appeared when I wanted it, and as of the moment I didn't really want it so it obviously was not with me.

I heard someone knock on my door and I bounced over to the door. When i opened I saw Lain and Violet, grim looks on both of their faces though I swear Violet looked almost excited. Well, she certainly sounded excited when she said, "Let's go!"

I smiled happily. "Hey, you almost sound optimistic!"

She looked like she was thinking hard for a moment before she said "Well...we're going to the Underworld and Nico's probably there so..."

I slung my arm around her shoulders – or I tried to, anyway. She's, like, 5 inches taller than me! – And said, "That's the spirit Violet! Think positive! Ready Lain?"

"Yeah." She grumbled and I frowned slightly; Lain shouldn't care we're going to the Underworld. It is her domain, after all. Ah, whatever. Don't dwell on something you can't change, that's my motto!

I ran over to my bed and grabbed my bad before skipping back and saying, "So, it's time to go now?"

"Yeah." Lain said. "Argus already has the van running. Now all they need is us."

"Cool! Well, then let's go!" I said, smiling. We walked to the van in silence and I realized that this was a total dun dun dun! moment. That's epic. When we got to the vans we climbed in the one that would take us to Manhattan and I sat across from Lain and Violet. I couldn't stand the everlasting, never ending silence so I broke it; "So, Lain, how are we getting to the Underworld?"

She shrugged. "Not sure. There's two entrances; one right here in New York and one in Las Vegas."

Violet looked over at her and said, "The one here is that dude with the harp or whatever who tried to get his wife from back to the dead, right?"

Lain looked slightly offended when she said, "That _dude_ had a lyre, not a harp. And his name was Orpheus."

"I don't care." Violet said, shrugging. "Why don't we just use that one?"

"Because in order to open it you have to sing and, even though I love you Aimee, you have an atrocious singing voice, especially for a child of Apollo."

"Oh, that's okay; I know I can't sing. It doesn't bother me." I smiled. "That's why I hum."

I then, of course, began to hum. Lain smiled and said, "Anyway, I have a terrible voice and Violet...well; I've never actually heard you sing."

She shrugged. "I don't really sing much, but I'm okay at it I guess."

"Let's hear you!" I said enthusiastically.

Vi blushed when she said, "Oh I don't know...I'm not very good at it..."

"I'll be the judge of that." Lain said, smirking.

Vi glared at Lain before snapping, "Fine! Umm...okay so...I need a song..."

"Stop procrastinating!" Lain exclaimed frustrated.

"I'm not!" Violet denied before singing, "Well I'm willing to Break Myself to shake this hell from everything I touch. I'm willing to bleed for days the reds and greys so your don't hurt so much. Alright, it's been established I'm terrible now let's move on!"

Lain and I just stared at her but it was Lain who spoke what we were both thinking; "Violet...I've heard Orpheus himself sing, and even he's no match for you; you're amazing. This quest...it might actually be _easy_ with your voice. I have no doubt you can split the rocks to let us in."

Violet shook her head. "Even if I am as amazing as you say – which I'm not – there's still no way that this quest is going to be easy."

Lain looked guilty for a second before saying, "You're right. But, it will be easi_er_."

"I guess." She mumbled unhappily. I don't see why Violet couldn't just take a compliment. Oh, well. I'll just have to make her be more optimistic!"

"Oh Vi! You _are_ amazing! Not just your voice but everything!" I smiled happily. "It's no wonder Nico loves you so much."

She blushed. "He doesn't _love_ me. I mean...he's never said it and neither have I so...I just assumed..." She faltered when she noticed the looks both Lain and I were giving her. "What? He doesn't."

I giggled. "Lain, he told me he loves you. I can't believe you didn't notice."

She didn't respond, just began to stare out the window contentedly. I knew I could make her optimistic! Or, happier anyway.

Lain pulled out a book ad began to read and I sat there humming. It was almost peaceful. Ah, how i loved peace...

I heard a honking sound and I looked out the window to see a car swerving in front of us, and my last thought before our two cars collided was, why couldn't this have been easy like Lain said?


	6. Aimee VI

**Hiya(: How are you all doing today? Yes, I am acting super-cheery to distract you all from the fact that this is yet another short chapter. I'm sorry; it looks _so much_ longer on Microsoft word. And it was kind of necessary for the story...In any case,**

**_I Hope You Like It(:_**

I wasn't dreaming, which was odd; I always dreamed. Whether it was a good dream or a bad dream was the question. Usually it was good, though, which must've been weird because whenever I told Lain or Violet about another good dream they looked shocked. Oh, well.

I began to float around and I felt the weightlessness of everything. At first I wondered if I was dead, but I quickly threw the possibility aside; this was what usually happened in my, ah, moments. No, I'm not crazy – Not in this aspect, anyway – I just had a...power. If I wasn't a demigod, I would be marked as mentally unstable for this but since I am a demigod, it's normal. Anyway, I was a psychic. I can't really control it; just randomly at times I would get glimpses of the future, which actually isn't unexpected from a child of Apollo. I hadn't told Lain and Violet about me being a psychic; as of the moment the only living person who knew was Chiron. The only other person I'd ever told ended up using me for it and then dying. I didn't expect Lain or Violet to use me, but I didn't want them to die and history had a way of repeating itself.

I floated around, wondering what this vision was; I appeared to be in the Underworld, so I automatically assumed that it had something to do with either Lain or Nico, or maybe even both of them.

I was right.

I felt myself floating towards Hades Palace without even trying to, and I ended up floating beside where Lain and Nico stood. I looked at Lain and blinked in confusion; about six months earlier Lain had been wearing the exact outfit and makeup she was wearing now, the same goes for Nico minus the makeup. I only remember it because it was on Violets birthday and Lain had been missing for a few hours in the morning on that day. Maybe...it was rare but I sometimes got glimpses into the past of someone else, and I think that's what this was. Suddenly Lord Hades stood and I shied away; children of Apollo generally didn't get along with Lord Hades. Lain and Nico bowed slightly before Lain stepped forward and said, "You called for us, father?"

"Yes." He said plainly before getting straight to the point. "I need your...help with something, children; I have kidnapped the goddess Nyx and I need to contain her. In order to do that I will, unfortunately, need your help."

Nico just rolled his eyes before saying, "What is it with you and kidnapping people? First Persephone and now Nyx; you could have just asked her to visit."

"Silence, boy." He said forcefully, obviously frustrated, but Nico just rolled his eyes again. "I did not kidnap her for _enjoyment_. She tried to usurp me."

"So?" Lain asked, "She didn't actually usurp you; she failed, so who cares?"

"I do!" Hades yelled. "And you two _will_ help me whether you like it or not!"

Nice dad.

"I'm not." Nico said, scoffing as he turned to leave.

Hades smiled cruelly behind his back. "Yes, you will, or I will blast that child of Hecate straight into Tartarus. What was her name? Violet?"

Nico stopped in his tracks and gripped both of his hands into fists before turning around and storming up to Hades, furious. "You wouldn't."

"I would. Now, you will help me or the girl dies."

Nico spat at Hades feet before snarling, "Fine, but only for Violet. Otherwise, I would _never _help you."

"Understandable." Hades said, shrugging and turning to Lain. "Lain?"

"Never." She said defiantly. "And if you even _think_ about threatening to hurt someone I care about...well, good luck. There are only four people I would give my life up for, and I'll never give up their names."

Hades glared at her before sighing. "Fine. I need you to keep track of Hecate's daughter, anyway. Make sure she doesn't get suspicious of why Nico isn't coming to camp. I will admit, she is rather intelligent that one. Could get her killed one day."

Lain fingered him and I smiled. That was the Lain I knew; no fear no fun, that's her alright. "Fuck that, I am _not_ spying for you."

"Well, then you are swearing on the River Styx that you won't tell a single living soul about me kidnapping Nyx." Hades said forcefully.

Lain thought about it for a moment before asking, "Will I get to leave if I do?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I, Lain Mariella McKenzie, swear on the River Styx that I will not tell a single _living soul_ what you've done until people find out anyway."

"That is not what i told you to swear." Hades said through gritted teeth.

"Well, it's close enough and if people already know then no one cares if I tell!" She yelled at him. With that she disappeared, shadow travel I'm guessing.

Nico glared at Lord Hades and said, "I'm going to see Violet on her birthday; I don't care what you say. I'll be back after."

Lord Hades didn't even have time to respond before Nico shadow travelled away too, and before being waken from my past-vision I saw a lone, solitary tear trickle down Lord Hades face and I couldn't help but feel bad for him.


End file.
